Reader Insert: Assassin Reader X Chase OneShot
by PurpleThorn
Summary: You are now an assassin, working for the people who took your family hostage. After meeting three abnormal people, you life changes, drastically. And despite your training, you manage to fall for a target... Chase. ReaderXChase OneShot


A/N: So, I'm rewriting this as a Reader insert, in other words, this is now YOUR STORY. Please Enjoy! Note: this happens before Y_ou Posted What._

(F/N) = Your First Name

(L/N)= Your Last Name

(E/C) = Your Eye Color

(O/E/C)= Other Eye Color

(H/C) = Your Hair Color

(H/L) = Your Hair Length

(O/H/C) = Other Hair Color

(F/C) = Your Favorite Color

(S/N) = Sister's Name (Don't have one? Make one up)

(B/N) = Brother's Name (Don't have one? Make one up)

(F/B) = Favorite Band

* * *

Your feet splashed through puddles as sirens wail behind you, and with them drawing near, seemed to make your heart beat even faster. The rain soaked your clothes and made you shiver, but when you're running from the police, you never stop. In one move, you put the stolen necklace in your side bag and turned down an alleyway. Reaching into your pocket, you pull out LP (Lock Pick) a device of your own making, and use it on the back door closest to the street you turned off. After a buzz from LP, the door swung open and you climbed inside, slamming it after you. After holding it up to the security system and seeing it deactivate, you rested a bit.

You were in a convenient store. The lights were off, but you ducked behind the counter as the sirens reached their crescendo and lights flashed in the windows, signaling the police were pasting the store. After a minute of the sirens getting continuously quieter, you stood up. _Safe. _The thought made you smirk. The necklace you had stole, was worth around $10,000 on it's own, but being a tad greedy, the bracelet you had snagged for yourself was around $1,500, and with a small pair of earrings and a ring, together that made $18,000. And a whole lot of your debt was going to be paid with it. You robbed most of the store with LP, and grabbed some water, a sandwich, and some candy and energy bars for later. On the way out, you looked around for anything that might be useful (including a blanket and two pillow pets - what? they're adorable!).

You were wearing black leather gloves, a black jacket, and black jeans. You also had knee high black boots, a black mask, (O/E/C) contacts and a (O/H/C) wig, which was tied up in a bun. You always wore these on your missions, so you would have no problems leaving your DNA behind. you LP'd the security system again, turning it on so not to cause suspicion, before running out the way you came. The rain was still pouring down as you took off your black jacket showing your (F/C) hoodie underneath, crammed your jacket, mask and gloves the your bag before continuing down the street. You looked for any texts from your boss, nickname: _Gold Usa_. Which, didn't actually suit him at all. _Nothing._ Deciding to get out off town, you stole a bike left outside a house and made your way out of the town.

The rain wasn't letting up, and somehow you managed to make out a sign in the dark that read: _Welcome To Mission Creek. _The sign gave you enough coverage to dump you bike, then you walked into town. After walking through a few empty streets you came to an alleyway behind a large building and found what you were looking for: a dumpster. Throwing the contents elsewhere, and using the rain water to clear it up a bit (plus saving some for a bath later), you climbed in, used the supplies you had gathered to make a temporary home.

* * *

_ Your Mother's screams are what woke you. In seconds, you grabbed you baseball bat and ran across the house, trying to help. Your younger sister (S/N) and older brother (B/N) were already there. (S/N) held her blanket, meanwhile, (B/N) held the sword he got from a Renaissance fair. Both your Parents were out of bed and no where to be seen. Suddenly, someone grabbed you from behind, covering your mouth with a cloth, You watch as (B/N) was easily overpowered and knocked unconscious, and (S/N) had a cloth over her mouth too. You were kicking and screaming, clawing, biting, punching, until your vision finally failed you. and the darkness that took away your childhood and future took hold at last._

* * *

You sat up quickly,and tried to control your breathing. "It was only a dream, (Y/N)," You said to yourself. Sadly, this was only half true. You climb out the dumpster and push it away from it's original spot, replacing it with a different one from down the street. After draping stuff over the top and hanging a sign that says: _Out Of Order _(Like a trash can can be out of order *eye roll*) you used the container full of rain water (plus soap and shampoo from the store) to take a bath. You the pulled on a (F/B) shirt, cuff bracelets and blue jeans, and the gloves from last night. Your (H/L), (H/C) was pulled up into a stylish bun (Or ponytail if you prefer)

You decided to text your boss, after all he didn't text you, and texted the number: *67 1 (929) 6439. _Gold Usa: Mission Success, Drop Off Area and Time are required immediately. I would prefer it if it were soon. - (F/N) (L/N) _

There was a reply almost immediately: _(F/N), really?This isn't the CIA, drop the professional act. "Drop off" will be 3:00 Next Monday, at Mission Creek High School. Also, I want you to enroll there, part of your next mission will take place need to reply, but I hope I don't have to tell you what happens if you fail. _You shiver, thinking of your family. Putting the phone back in your pocket, you walked around the area you were in, and found that the building you had stolen the dumpster from, was none other then Mission Creek High School. (EW! YOU WERE SLEEPING IN HIGH SCHOOL TRASH!) After putting on your (O/H/C) wig,you snuck into the school and pulled the fire alarm, hiding behind the door to the teacher's lounge. Within seconds,all the teachers ran passed you, and at one point a short, fat teacher pushed the door so it hit your nose. _OW! Wait... that only hurts normos... _You reminded yourself about your high pain tolerance, and wondered how people must feel about being so weak.

You closed the door to the teachers lounge, and locked it with LP, then pushed a cabinet in front of the door. Running to the Principals room, you plugged in LP to the computer and with the press of a button it hacked into the mainframe. You found the files you were looking for, and after changing a few things, and some fake emailing, your new fake I.D and school schedule was created. Not to mention your school transfer papers, registration papers, and other faked important documents. You copied these to a flashdrive in case of any problems, and printed them out. You unplugged LP, closed the files and turned off the computer, opened the window, used LP to mess with the security cam, and you were about to leave when something caught your eye, the keys to almost every room in the school, shoving them in your bag (LP was almost out of batteries) you jumped out the window as something rammed against the Teacher's Lounge door, you rolled your eyes and closed the window. Walking back around the building you saw students walking in and waited in the shadows until they were gone. You took off your gloves and wig, put the files in your bag, an had just passed the entrance when...

"Aren't you coming in?" A boy about your age was holding the door, and was looking at you expectantly. Putting on the first accent You thought of, you politely smiled and in a perfect British accent answered:

"Me? Oh no, I'm just here to look around." He looked at you oddly before slowly closing the door. "You moron!" you whispered to yourself as you walked to your temporary home. "Why did you choose to be British? Why couldn't you choose to be from somewhere easy, like Canada?" You shook your head, but it was to late to change, after all it was on the files you had created. _But on the other hand... that guy was kinda cute.__ And my accent sure got his attention._

* * *

_"Welcome" the voice broke through your dizzy state and you sat up confused. "My name is Gold Usa, and from this moment forward, you will all be my slaves." You jumped up, and found yourself in a room alone, the voice was on a intercom.. "The strongest of you, of course, with get to be my puppet! And if you behave, and do everything and anything I want, you can go free, but your family has to stay here to rot... of course, if you're more of the hero type, ugh, you can stay and forever be my slave, meanwhile your family goes not entirely free, If you disobey me, even once, after your family is set free, I will have my men find them, and kill them. So now you know where you stand, let me tell you how this works, the person who trains the hardest, learns the fastest, and has the best survival skills in one year from today, will get to be my puppet. After that, Ba Da Bing Ba Da boom, you can ether start a new life or become my personal slave. However, if you refuse to cooperate..." Screams were heard over the intercom, then they were silenced suddenly after a gunshot. "Sorry, kids... your poor parents wouldn't drink the poison... hahah..."_

* * *

After a nap like that, you needed to clear your mind, so you bought clothes with the money you've been stealing. You also bought camping gear, to upgrade your "home". You stole a jade colored shirt out of boredom before returning home, and when you did get home, you ferbreezed everything, it now smelled like (Favorite Scent), which put you in a slightly better mood. After eating, Giving Gold Usa an update, and changing, you feel asleep... after trying to convince yourself you wouldn't have another bad dream... you were wrong.

* * *

_ You climbed all the way to the top that time. 10 stories up, climbing nothing but a rope, and then you slid all the way down, not even noticing the rope burn. The next day, you did a mile lap in 32 seconds, the day after that you swam upstream on river rapids, until you came to the end of the river, and that night, you trained until dawn, and didn't even yawn the next day. You had passed all tests and knew how to divide polynomials at age 10. it had only been one year, but you were stronger then most adults already, and faster... smarter... _

_ The day the intercom came on for the second time ever, you were scaling a climbing wall without a harness. You were upside down actually, climbing the rock wall on the ceiling, knowing one wrong move could send you falling to your death, something most ten year olds have nightmares about. "Hello,hello, hello!" The intercom startled you, and you almost lost your grip. "It seems like you all have made incredible progress! But it's time to choose a winner, so everyone must report to the Training Room for a final challenge!" You let go with your feet, and swung monkey bars style to the end to the wall, where you grabbed a rope and slid down. Just as you hit the ground, (B/N) walked in, and (S/N) was behind him. They had changed to, (S/N) had muscles and always carried a dark look, (B/N) Had a look in his eye the stated he would tear anyone apart to get out of here, and with his strength, that far outmatched yours, he probably would take you out to._

_ "Gooooood! Goood! Now, everyone inside the boxing." A boxing ring rose up from the floor, and the three of us climbed in. "Begin," (B/N) hit (S/N) in the temple before she could even comprehend what was happening, knocking her out, and she crumpled into ball. (B/N) swung at you next, but you were faster then him and dodged it, giving him a kick in the back. He spun around and hit you in the stomach, and you heard something crack, immediately pain exploded from your rib cage. From then on, you teased him, letting him get close before dodging and getting in a good hit, he did get you in the face once, and now your nose was bleeding. He tried hitting you again, but you jumped out the way and gave him a punch in the stomach, revenge. You had put a lot of force behind the swing so he was sent flying into one of the pillars, his body bounced back and you kicked him in the back as he passed, pounding him into the ground. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winner..." _

* * *

You almost broke character before you got into character, as a pickle hit you in the head hard enough to knock most people out, luckily, you just ended up on the floor. You decided to kill the idiot who had made a fool of you after school. _Nice going, rookie. _You felt ashamed, four years of train at a private school for assassins, you still manage to make the stupidest mistakes. Somehow though, it worked out in your favor, as someone "Came to rescue you," (Like_ YOU_ would need rescuing). It was the same guy who held the door for you yesterday, he had Hazel eyes, and brown hair spiked up at the front, behind him were two other guys and a girl. "I am so sorry, my brother Adam... just has this thing about pickles... he just can't stand them." He was lying, but at least while he was lying, he gave you a hand getting up.

"No!No!" You said in your accent, "It was my fault, I'm awfully clumsy at times." They were shocked by your accent and the boy from yesterday suddenly remembered you.

"Aren't you that girl from yesterday?" He asked "Why were you hanging around the school."

"It looks like I've been caught," You said not meaning it at all. "I was supposed to be here yesterday, but I only just moved here, so I don't know anyone, I was to scared to come in really, because I hate being alone somewhere new." You tried to look sheepish. You cleared your throat and held out your hand "I'm (FAKE NAME) Johnson (Sorry if your name is Johnson, just create a new last name), a foreign exchange student from London."

He took your hand and introduced himself, "Chase Davenport,"

The girl came over and pushed Chase out the way, she had brunette hair, and brown eyes. "Did you say London?" She gave you a hugh smile as you nodded. "Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" She was so bubbly and excited she was acting like see was meeting a celebrity. "I'm Bree!" She looked over her shoulder at the two other guys "And these are my brothers: Adam," The tall guy with dark hair waved as if saying 'Sup', "Leo," the smaller African American boy gave a cheese smile and gave a weird wave. '_Stepbrother, brotherly bond with the other three' _the voice in your head, Scarlet, said. "and... you met Chase," She sounded slightly annoyed went introducing her brothers, but I smiled anyway. "So now you know everyone, why don't you sit next to us at lunch?" _My stupid accent was going to make me a target for popularity, but I have to lay low, maybe if I befriend these people... it will drive others away?_

"Of course!" You politely smiled again. "You seem like interesting people!"

Bree squealed in delight then sighed as she put an arm around your shoulder, a smile on her face, "It will be so much better with a girl at the table" She started pulling you away somewhere.

"Um... actually, I could use some help, I need to find the Headmaster... no... Principle... that's what they call them here yes? Well I need to turn thes files into the principle before I can take any classes, I don't suppose any of you would be kind enough to take me?"

"CHASE WILL DO IT!" The other three say simultaneously, and he looks like he about to argue until Bree pulls him away with a smile, Leo and Adam join them, so you're left alone across the room. Slowly, so It looks like You're tucking hair behind your ear, You used your pinky to press a gadget into your ear, it was shaped like a smaller version of an old record players "Trumpet", however this was so small it was able to fit in your ear without anyone seeing it, and now that it was in place, You could actually hear their conversation as if they were stood next to you.

"-No, I'm not going to do it principal Perry hates me, remember?!" Chase whispered.

"Let me tell you a secret: She hates all of us!" Leo said. "And plus, look at her- No! don't actually look at her, we need to play it cool- Anyway, look at her –Adam turn around- Ok, here is what I'm trying to say, she is hot, she's new here, so she doesn't know about what a dork you are, she's British, so she is bound to have some dorky trait, and she's hot, probably single, and she wants your help," Leo took a breath and put both hands on Chase's shoulders. "She is HOT, and the only chance of you ever getting a girlfriend, and you want to turn this offer down?"

You tried to make yourself look busy by looking at the posters and hiding your blush, but you turned around and looked at them, making sure to look curious, and watched as they quickly tried to pretend they weren't looking at you. "Okay… fine, but I'm going to be late to class because of this," You heard Chase say slightly nervous. When You heard him start to approach, You smiled and untucked the strand of hair from your ears, meanwhile taking out the gadget and slipped in it a pocket. When he finally came over, you reached down and grabbed your backpack.

You took extra care to use the same British accent and that you tried to seem clueless to the conversation they were having. "So… pick the short straw did we?" You said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that, C'mon Principal Perry's room is this way," He led you to the teachers lounge and stopped you before you got halfway across the teacher's lounge. "Are you sure you need to see her?" He asked, and there was something in his eyes… pity?

"It's a new thing for foreign exchange students, I have to turn in these files myself," You took them out of my bag and showed him the file. From his expression you knew this was not going to be a nice principal you're about to meet… not at all. "Well, it looks like I've drawn the shortest stick of all," He chuckled at this and lead me to the room you broke into yesterday. You knocked lightly, trying to seem nervous.

"WHAT IS IT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COMEBACK, WORM'S MEAT!" You gulped and looked at Chase, you didn't need to fake how uncertain you were.

"You'll be fine…" He tried to be encouraging and you gave him points for that. you grabbed that handle and started to turn it. "I'll be right out here, I promise," You gave him a small smile before entering.

"Hello?" You said in your British accent. "I just swung by to give you these," Sitting in the chair was the lady who crashed into the door you hid behind yesterday, a sign on her desk said: Principal Kerry Perry. It took almost all you concentration not to laugh at that moment.

"Who are you? I haven't seen your useless body around here lately." You silently handed her the files and stepped back as she looked through them.

"My name is (FAKE NAME) Johnson. I… I'm a foreign exchange student from London, All my files were sent here months ago, and I was supposed to start today." She logged into her computer and checked over everything.

"It says here you were supposed to start on Monday, September 5," You silently gave yourself a face palm when she said the date, because you had thought that was the date today.

"There was a bit of an emergency…my cat fell ill… and I had to take her to the hospital for the last two days," You noticed the amount of cat hair on her pants suit and instantly took advantage of her obsession.

"You like cats?" she said questioningly.

"I grew up around them. It was impossible for me to not like them," You answer simply.

"Hmmm… Well, because you missed school to tend to your beloved cat, I'll let you off just this once, but don't think you can come into MY school and start changing the menu so there's only fish and chips!" she ended up yelling that last part and you nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Headmistress Perry," In a stroke of genius, you answered back with the best answer probable.

"Headmistress…. I like it… but don't think calling me fancy names is going to let you avoid any more punishment, now get out of my room, Tea-Drinker," you left the room and had to bite your lip to stop from laughing in both your victory and at her insult, which was horrible.

"Wow…" Chase claps his hands slowly as you start towards the door. "You passed that with flying colors... And covering up with the cat thing? I applaud you."

"Um, Thank you," You replied with a smile, which you dropped a second later. "Listen, I've already damaged your already perfect attendance record, so I really would mind if you wanted to leave me to find all my classrooms by myself." You were expecting him to accept the offer and leave you, but instead he surprised you.

"True, but I found something important to do," You took out the schedule and gave it to him.

"And what's that?" You knew he only did all of this to flirt with you, but you didn't consider yourself that important.

"I'm showing a very smart girl to class… very smart…" He skimmed your schedule and frowned slightly. "You take Latin? I mean you're taking Latin…"

"It's one of my favorites actually," He looked up surprised. "Latin maybe a dead language, but it comes in handy a lot, and actually I have taken it before, which is why I'm in 3-4," It was true, you did love Latin, even more then English sometimes, when Gold USA sends you messages from your family, it is always in Latin. It's the only connection you still have to them.

"Me too, but I'm afraid we are the only students here interested in Latin 3-4, so they're thinking of getting rid of it later this year,"

"That's horrible!" You exclaimed without meaning to, luckily, you did it in your accent.

"It seems you're the only other person that thinks so," He paused for a second and then led you down a hallway. "AP Literature, World History II, Calculus is there," He pointed to a classroom

"Photography, Forensic science 2, AP Chemistry, and finally…. Art," You stopped suddenly, and felt like crying. You had never went to a public school, and were taught to use as much of your left brain as possible. But you were never permitted to take Art. You loved Art, so this roomful of people painting new worlds and things You could only imagine, filled you with a want You had never felt before. "Are you ok?" You felt his hand on your shoulder.

You couldn't trust yourself to answer, so you made Scarlet answer instead, you collected the kinds of thoughts she would have about this, and forced them to replace the ones you had. "Yeah, I'm sorry… I just really love Art, it always manages to take my breath away… always" You blinked twice before turning, and gave him a smile. "Thank you, for this… I don't think I would have made it to any of my classes without you,"

"Oh… stop… you would have managed, I mean, they put numbers on each classroom for a reason, right?" You actually laughed a bit at this, but it stopped when the bell rang. "Well, Latin 3-4 we go, I guess,"

He offered his arm and you hesitated. _I can't get to close to this guy, no matter how cute and dorky he is, he could ruin the entire mission! _Scarlet screamed in your head. I can't do that… Coming back to reality, you put your arm through his arm and head towards the classroom. _Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

Latin 3-4 didn't have a classroom. You had to lay on the grass in front of the school. Chase was right, no one else took this class, it was just you, Chase and the Teacher. The Teacher quizzes the two of you on some easy Latin words then gave us a packet to work on. It only took you 4 minutes, so so slammed the book closed and lay down on your back, watching the clouds. "Hey, Space Cadet! Aren't you going to finish that?" Chase pointed at your packet.

"I am finished," You sat up and gave it to him. "Read it and weep!"

"Sorry, Space Cadet, you skipped a page," He gave you back your packet.

"Oh, no you caught me in my most horrible act yet: leaving my schoolwork blank." You set your book on the grass and opened it to the right page. Not like you would need it. Scarlet reminded you. _My most horrible act yet…_ The words bounced around your skull until You finished the page.

"So, why do you like looking at the clouds so much?" Chase was laying on his back, in the same position You had been in, but his eyes were on you instead.

You paused. "I don't watch them that much...But I suppose it's because each one is so different, and they are always changing, always… they remind me of people because of that," You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as he sat up and bumped your shoulder lightly with his own. "Jerk," You bumped him back and stuck out your tongue.

"Maybe, maybe not," He bumped you again.

"Stop it! You are going to make my handwriting even worse!" You tried to sound serious, but you were smiling too hard. Chase lay back down. Since you were done you pushed your book aside and leaned over him, "How did you manage to finish before me?" You were top student in the assassin Academy you were sent to, and so someone who worked faster then you did at a dead language made you suspicious.

"Don't worry about it, I finish before everyone," He replied, and You mentally decided to make this a challenge and beat him someday. On the outside, you just rolled your eyes. "Your eyes have purple in them." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and this statement made you realized just how close we were. There was only a six inch gap between you too, and you had subconsciously put a hand on his chest. DANGER TO THE MISSION! ABORT! ABORT! Slowly, you sat up and smiled. He is cute, and yes, I am more than a little attracted to him, but I can't lose focus on my mission, if I fail the mission, I fail my family. I will not fail my family.

* * *

Lunch came around, and you sat at the same table as Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase. Biting into a hamburger, you look around the cafeteria. The kids here were really rambunctious. They were throwing food and trash everywhere, and you would have hated being the one hired to pick the mess up. "It's sucks huh?" You turned to face Chase.

"What?" you ask.

"It sucks, everyone throwing stuff everywhere, I reminds me of how the world is being treated" You actually couldn't agree more, even if part of you wanted to join in the food fight.

"The world..." You trailed off, thinking about how much things you've done to help the world... but nothing came up, in fact, you couldn't even remember the last time you had recycled._ I'll change that now, from now on I will be (F/N) (L/N) the recycling assassin_, you thought to yourself half joking. "Yes, I guess so." You said finally answering. Bree shook you, getting your attention, trying to invite you to shop with her and a friend after school. "Um... no thank you," You replied turning back to your food. You had other things on your mind.

* * *

Your first art class was incredible, but you weren't as good at painting as you thought you would be, not even close. You had the skill of a five year old, but at least you were taking a class on trying to get better at doing you homework in a certain dumpster, you broke into the school after hours and had a proper shower (well it wasn't necessarily breaking in, you stole the keys, remember?) It was so nice to wash off all that gunk for good, and you managed to find a back door to Your Alley. _Now all I need is Gold USA to tell me next mission… and to hand over $18,000 to him in broad daylight next week._ You waited until Midnight, then hit the streets, You had found several banks, a bunch of abandoned building that were as abandoned as they looked, and had the potential to be your next safe house, a Jewelry store, and two video game shops, but nothing with prized goods. You were running out on the money You had stolen from the convenient store, and because You didn't want to strike in Mission Creek until you had to had too, you were forced to grab the bike you had abandoned a few days ago and head to a city a few miles away, Dawsonville.

Dawsonville was a jackpot, You would be going there again for sure. Using LP, you shut off the security system, and soon had $500 in cash from the register, as well as, new knee high boots (you found them in the back and they fit!) a $390 necklace made of gold, with emeralds and amber to create a tree, a similar on that made a wave out of sapphires some lovely pearls, and a ring with a hidden compartment. You grabbed some stuff for Gold USA worth around $10,000, and was happy to see they had a crown too. You only robbed one store, and already Your headway into your debt. You smiled at the security camera on the way out, after all, your hair was in the same (O/H/C) wig and You wore a mask now, which only made you seem cooler.

You conked out the moment your head hit the pillow, which is why You were glad you changed and hid everything before you decided to lay down, you may be invisible here, but you will not get caught because you were sleeping in your robbing clothes.

* * *

Lie Detector: First Year: "Scarlet," My female Lie Detector instructor said, using your assassin nickname (Hence why you called the professional assassin voice in your head Scarlet) "I'm going to give you a picture of a crime scene, a picture of a person who you are going to pretend to be, well, sometimes I will ask you to be this person, and sometimes I will ask you if you have seen her, this time you are going to be this character, and I'm going to interrogate you about the crime scene. Remember, if you get caught at a crime scene you need to get out of the suspicion, faking during an interrogation is the best way to do that," she held out a picture of a Bank robbery, windows were broken, and there was a lot of blood, well there was a lot of bodies so there was going to be blood. A woman about 29 with black hair stared up from the picture. "Why were you at the scene of the crime?" You hesitated, nothing you thought of would make sense, and definitely wouldn't get you freed.."Scarlet, use what I taught you in Forensics, if you can find anyway to pull a heartstring on your interrogator, it could be the difference of going free or getting caught," You nodded slowly. "I'm going to give you 20 seconds to look at me closely, try to find a heartstring, but you are going to have to work faster in the real world." You nodded a gain and examined her with everything you had learned in the last 2 months. _Her ring finger_,_ left hand_. A shadow of a wedding ring was shown on her hand. "Why were you at the scene of the crime?" this time you were ready.

"I was just going to cash a check!" You said emotionally, getting yourself prepped to cry. "They came in and started yelling- almost screaming at people! I hid under a counter and watched it all happen, they killed eleven people! Eleven!" at this point you let some of the tears pop out. "I was terrified…the entire time I thought I would end up like my husband… or at least… Late husband, now…" You sobbed a bit at this.

"What happened to your Husband?"

"He died in a car accident two weeks ago, the funeral was earlier that morning… He left me a large sum of money… and when I went to cash it in…." You broke off sobbing harder. "I- I was just cashing in a check…" You now hid my face behind your hands and didn't stop sobbing until you heard the clapping.

When you looked up, your instructor was smiling and clapping slowly. "Not a lot of 10 year olds can convince me like that… you're going places Scarlet," You smiled back.

Lie Dectector: Year 4: "Here is the scene, you, and this is the person integrating you today, make me proud," She left just as the man came in.

"Hello," He said gulped loudly, "H-Hello," You fiddled with your fingers as you watched him, gathering the information that you needed. _19 year old daughter- gets in trouble quite a bit, dog- bu that would add nothing to my story, "loving" wife- who is having an affair with the neighbor, and he drives a low car_. He rested his hands on the table and looked at you intently.

"Frankie… you're Frankie?" You nodded slowly, trying to seem nervous. "It's ok Frankie, I know you haven't done anything, I just want to talk,"

"Oh, ok…" You stopped fiddling and got yourself ready for the next questions.

"How old are you?"

"It should say on that file you're holding," You said still trying to be nervous, but also trying to seem like you're gathering confidence.

"This is a file of the store that was broken into, would you like to see?" You nodded and he showed me pictures. "Now Frankie, I'll ask again, how old are you?"

"I'm- I'm 19…" You swallowed hard. You saw a slight twitch on his face when I said "my" age.

"What were you doing on the crime scene?" He asked calmly.

You sighed. "Mom and Dad were fighting again, so I climbed through my window and biked downtown… I was in the park, trying to get a moment of quiet when I heard a crash and I could stop myself from running over to see what happened… when I got there, I was in shock… I wouldn't have notice the person who did this even if they were only a foot away… there was so much broken glass, it cracked under my feet as I walked in, but I didn't realized I had walked in! I was shaking and scared and I didn't know what to do. And then I heard the sirens, I was scared people would have thought I did it, so I ran, I'm so sorry, I should have stayed, I shoul-" You hugged yourself halfway through for effect, and tried to make myself look both guilty and scared.

"That's enough, Frankie, you were right to be scared, and it's ok, I believe you, you're innocent, but next time call the police before running into a crime scene like that, you could have been hurt, or contaminated the scene somehow," You nodded.

"you- you believe me?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"Thank you, and I understand, and I will never do something like that again, if I ever see something like that again, I'll call the police straight away, I swear!" He gave me an encouraging smile before getting up and walking out, you cringed at the gunshot like you always do, but made no movement to get out of the chair. Your instructor came in, and congratulated you as usual.

"You did well, good job passing your last test," She remarked.

"Yes, it was," You put on your jacket. "But do we always have to kill them?" You asked

"Scarlet, if any of them tell about the Academy, it would put us at risk,"

You walked through the door. "Yeah, I know,"

* * *

You barely felt like eating after dreaming about that night…. You barely even ate the candy bar You stole and so threw it in a corner before getting dressed, cleaning your teeth and brushing your hair. You grabbed your backpack and walked around to the main entrance, when you saw Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, you ran up to them and said excitedly "Did you all hear what happened? The same robber from the Mason case on Monday struck again last night!" You saw your work on the front of the Mission Creek Newspaper that you found on a bench, and skimmed so You knew how much to say and how little to say.

"Wait… really? Geea..I wish someone would catch them!" She turned to give Chase an odd look. "Why don't you do it SuperChase? The 'Girl of y-"

"BREE!" Chase was turning as red as a tomato. "Really?" It was obvious he was trying to avoid your eye.

"Did I cause something here?" You asked (My accent was totally the icing on the cake!)

"No! You didn't do anything! You're fine… you're totally fine," Chase said quickly.

"Chase could I speak with you alone?" You asked and Adam, Bree and Leo all gave Chase the "You're in trouble" look, before leaving.

"So wh-what did you want to say?" There was something in his eyes, and it was in his voice too: disappointment.

"Are you okay? You look a little sad." He instantly tried to cover it up by smiling.

"Do I?"

"Chase, is anyone giving you a hard time?" He wasn't meeting yout eye so you stepped closer and grabbed his forearm. "Chase?"

"No… no one is giving me a hard time," He looked you in the eyes for the first time in the conversation. "I swear,"

"Well, okay… Listen I was just wondering that if you could find it in your schedule, could you tutor me in Art... I know, art is supposed to be different for everyone but can you help me find my art style?" His disappointment and sadness vanished, replaced by a look of relief and what you think was happiness.

"Yeah, I would love too! When do you want to start?" He was smiling now, and you couldn't figure out what you had said that made him so happy.

"How about as soon as possible? I'm afraid Art is really not strong point, and it seems I am already left in the dust of my classmates, I barely know the gist of any of it, actually," This was all true, and you could use a tutor…

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, you grabbed your backpack when school was over and texted Bree, asking her If she wanted to meet up but for some reason it didn't go through. You were just asking yourself if yourself should rob Jackpot Vile again when you heard someone open the Ally door.

You hid behind a pile of boards and watch as Principal Perry dumpster dived for junk. You waited until she was completely distracted and booked it, running into the school you jumped into her office and use LP to log into the computer, taking a risk that you've been wanting to for awhile. You put on your gloves, mask and wig when running over here. Just in case. You searched up Anagram Solver, then turned to check the room. You typed Gold USA in the box and saw the results:

LUG SODA

GUL DO AS

LUG DO AS

LUG OS AD

GUL OD AS

You sighed when nothing came up, but started playing with the letters anyway. You actually almost missed it when it came up:

DO GUL AS

Something clicked. Douglas. You left the website and tried to narrow down the amount of Douglas', you Googled Douglas Mission Creek, and was quite happy with the results. Failed Scientist Get Kicked Out Of Mission Creek, The People Celebrate. "Oh, this is almost to good," you clicked on the link and read up on "Gold USA" AKA Douglas Davenport. You found out his brother still lives here, and made a screen print with his address, but something that REALLY tickled your curiosity, is that he had the same last name as Adam, Bree and Chase. "I am SO on to you!" You whispered. You used LP to erase the tape in the security cameras, and climbed out the window. You didn't close your internet browser because hopefully, it would give him a scare. You hummed as You took the long way home, or at least, made it halfway home before you realized you were being followed. You rounded a corner and broke into a run, crossing the street and didn't stop until I had made it to a park. It was to late, you were out in the open.

"We just want to talk," a familiar voice came from behind me. Chase.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" You used your best southern accent and turned around, "Heck, I bet we could go get a coffee too!"

"Oh ok!, I'll take a latte with-"

"Adam! She was being sarcastic," Bree said angrily.

"Oh that's it! So your trying to take my food now! " Adam started to approach, and your training kicked in. Before he could take another step, you kicked his legs out from under him, grabbed him before he fell and tossed him into a nearby tree trunk. his head was stuck inside and you felt guilty for hurting him.

"Adam!" You had to stop yourself from cringing at what You just did, and Bree wasn't helping. "Ok, my turn," You were faster then most people, but before you could even blink she gave you an uppercut and pushed you on your back. You knew she was going to try and hit you again, so you pressed a button on your left glove, and tazer cords popped out and zapped her, she fell to the floor, asleep and twitching.

"Guess now it's just you and me," You still had on your Southern accent. But you knew there was no way you could hurt Chase, you didn't even want to tazer him.

"Guess so," You whipped around, not expecting him to be right behind you, and froze as he grabbed your arms, because of the jerk he gave you a strand of (H/c) hair came from beneath your wig and rested in the middle of your face, and you almost yelled at yourself there and then as you realized you forgot to put on your contacts. He saw right through the mask, and you gulped as you saw pain, disappointment and anger on his face. "(Fake Name)... "his grip weakened, but you didn't run. You were tired of running.

"Actually... My name is (F/N) (L/N)...I'm sorry," You didn't use an accent this time, and your real accent came out. Bree got up off the ground, Adam smashed the tree's trunk with his bare hands. You were surrounded, but you never took your eyes off Chase. Slowly, you took off the mask, and the wig. "Just take me away, or do whatever you are going to do with me," Chase nodded at Adam and you didn't make a sound as he gripped you harder then was necessary. You were marched to a car and saw someone in the front seat, it was Douglas' brother Donald, You recognized him from a picture you saw with Douglas. You didn't say a word as you were thrown into the car in between Chase and Adam, you didn't show any emotion when a bump made my knee bang against Chase's and he scooted away as if you were a hideous reptile. You were taken to a street full of huge houses, and we pulled up into the drive way of one. Adam marched into the house and you were thrown on the couch, once again you made no move to get up or escape, and you watched as the entire family regrouped in the kitchen behind me, including Leo's Mom, and Douglas himself.

"What is going on in here?" Douglas stomped down the stairs not noticing you. You stood up and saw Adam take a step closer to you.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you in the flesh. Gold Usa," His nickname made him whip around, and the moment he saw your face he screamed and hid behind Leo. "You know next time, maybe your code name shouldn't be an anagram of your real name."

"Yeah, well at least my code name isn't a color," (A/N Like that has to with anything *eye roll*) He straightened up, and tried to look unafraid.

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" you asked him. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is my siblings location, and even after you tell me I might kill you anyway," You felt Adams hand on your shoulder, trying to push you down, you shrugged it off "I'm almost superhuman, moron, it's going to take a lot more strength to push me down," You turn to Douglas again "I'm only going to ask nicely once: Where. Are. My. Siblings?" He chuckled and tried to run away, but a knife caught his hoodie and pinned him to a wall. "I have six more knives, everytime you try to run away, they're going to get closer to your heart." Everyone tensed up at this, but your focus was only on Douglas. "WHERE. ARE. MY. SIBLINGS?" You clenched the next knive's handle a little to hard, and it was turning your fingers white.

"I don't know," You dropped the knife, your hands turning numb.

"What?"

"I don't know, I set them free, and they went into hiding, I was going to reunite you guys when I made Marcus, but A. You were giving me money. B. I could never find them. And C. I was trying to find these three, who if you haven't figured out are bionic-"

"I know," This made everyone except for you and Douglas' eyes widen. You had figured that much out in the park. You had fought agains bionic people before... In the Academy, when Gold Usa made an imperfect prototype and put it in a weak person (or weak to you) then sent them in as training dummies but these three were powerful... you could tell.

"Listen, I'm still trying to find them," Douglas took the knife out of his jacket.

"I don't believe you," You said shaking, and letting the tears roll down your face.

"Yes you do," He replied.

"Ok... You're right I believe you, now help me find them..." You trailed off.

"I am-"

"Do it faster." You replied.

"I'm trying my best, and listen... I know it won't make much of a difference, but I'm a different man now, I actually sent you to Mission Creek to meet these three, I couldn't find your family so I thought you could join ours... I mean you were planning on becoming my apprentice anyway... right?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MY FAMILY!" I exploded. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME WHEN I WAS NINE, AND KILLED MY PARENTS! THEN YOU FORCED ME AND WHAT WAS LEFT OF MY FAMILY TO TRAIN IN THE MOST BARBARIC WAYS FOR A YEAR, THEN YOU TURN US AGAINST EACH OTHER TO SEE WHICH ONE WAS THE STRONGEST! WHEN YOU FINALLY LET THEM FREE, YOU SENT ME TO A TRAINING SCHOOL THAT TAUGHT ME TO BECOME THE WORLD'S YOUNGEST PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN AND THEN FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS I HAVE BEEN HOMELESS, STEALING MILLIONS OF DOLLARS WORTH OF JEWELRY, ARTIFACTS AND ARTWORK AND I HAVE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE UNDER YOUR ORDER'S BECAUSE I WAS WILLING TO SPEND MY CHILDHOOD AND MY ENTIRE LIFE AS YOUR SERVANT SO THEY COULD GO FREE!" You were sobbing, but this was no act, you were really crying. "And now I want to find them..."

"Douglas, is this true? did you really put her though all that, killing her parents, blackmailing her for years and trapping her family?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes, I did," Douglas sighed and looked at me. "I promise, I will keep searching for your family... IF... you let me... us... take care of you..." You considered his offer.

"No,"

"Oh, come on! You're living in a dumpster!"

You glared at him. "I cleared it out and washed it, then I febrezed it and its actually not that bad anymore! So thanks, but I can take care of myself, I'll just need to steal form more convenient stores... Besides, I can find them myself" You pushed Adam out of the way and started for the door.

"When's the last time you slept in a bed?" Douglas asked.

"I don't know, how long has it been since you kidnapped me?" You retorted, you opened the door and stepped out in to the rain, walking away at a brisk pace.

"(F/N)..." You stopped.

"What?" You said trying to keep yourself from crying. Chase grabbed your arm and turned you around. "You don't have to pretend you're still not disappointed that I didn't turned out to be 'The Girl of your Dreams'," You yanked your arm away and stepped back.

"You're right, you're not the 'Girl of my Dreams'," You knew it was true but these words till stung. "But you became her," He stepped forward and before you could protest, he embraced me. you felt warm even though both of you were both soaking wet, and safe for the first time in years. you tried to hold back the tears that haunted you but they came anyway. You cried until there was nothing left, and even after You didn't move your head from his chest. Slowly, you looked up at him.

"Jerk," You said lightly.

"Come live with us," He looked you in the eyes. "please?" You could only nod, you were too choked up from crying to say anything, and you had to concentrate to say anything at all, because his breath on your temples made your head feel light and your heart beat faster.

"Ok, fine, I will," You said it slightly breathless, and You were really saying it, not someone you had made up. "I'll come live with you," you had barely processed the words when he put a finger under your chin and forced you to look up at him, he was 3 inches taller then you, so he had to tilt his head down a bit before your lips met. The moment they did your heart started pumping out of control, your head started spinning, and your knees went weak. You pulled back first, only by an inch "Why?" You whispered. "Why me?"

"Because you're you, and I love that," He whispered back. "By the way, I hope you don't mind going on missions with us,"

"Not at all," You grabbed his collar and kissed him.


End file.
